Love Will Find Its Way
by AkitaMilu
Summary: "You're the most important person in my life, so… will you date with me?" "E-Eren, what are you talking about?" confused face of the blond made Eren froze. He risked… and lost. - After previously rejection Armin is ordered to be Eren's boyfriend. Can in this fake-relationship appear some true feelings? - [Eremin - side LevixArmin - two/three-shot] UPCOMING; EXTRAS
1. Chapter 1

"I love you."

_I can do it. I will do it!_

"Not as a friend but… more. You're the most important person in my life. You've been since very long time, so… will you date with me?!"

"E-Eren, what are you talking about?" the shaking voice and confused face of the blond made Eren froze. It happened.

_No way._

It had truly happened.

_I can't believe!_

He risked… and lost.

* * *

Armin was lying in his bunk among sleeping comrades. Another sleepless night was coming.

_How much time it passed? About… 2-3 weeks?_

Few weeks ago his best friend had confessed to him, Armin tried to smile and turn it into a joke. But it wasn't joke – Armin knew it. Since then he stepped back from Eren. He tried to act as if nothing had happened… but it didn't work. Nothing would be the same as before. Each time he was looking at his friend's face he saw his mimic when his lips rolled 'I love you'. And he couldn't stand the fact he'd rejected him. His best, loyal friend. The one who saved his life, the one who was protecting him since always…

He couldn't feel back.

Armin knew there's nothing to feel guilty – he just didn't feel the same way as his friend. It's not like he didn't like boys (he was conscientious of his orientation since few years) but he would never ever thought he can be confessed by Eren. Armin was always thinking he can do anything for his friend, but it appeared he can't. And memory of Eren's sacrifices didn't help him – he was feeling more and more guilty. He saw how much Eren had changed during last weeks, and knew it was his fault.

Eren not only experienced hard the rejection, was he also lonely and miserable because he lost his precious friend. Once and forever. Armin withdrew from him and he couldn't blame him for that. But lack of his companion got bad effect on Eren and his 'skills'.

Armin felt horrible thinking about how useless and helpless he is. But what he could do about it? His rejection was caused not only the way how he felt… but also the fact he was in relationship. With Corporal Levi.

No, he couldn't tell him about it – it'd broke Eren at whole. Armin was wondering, if he had told Eren he's dating Levi at the very beginning of their relationship Eren wouldn't have confessed to him. But still, Eren was the one under Levi's protection, he was the one leading his titan-training (next to Hanji), and this information for sure would mess between their relations. And the trainee's quarrel with his superior would certainly delay the process of exploring Eren's skills. That wouldn't help decreasing population of humans. Not mentioning about the atmosphere in Scouting Legion.

Armin turned aside and looked at the midnight-blue sky. He sighed recalling whole day which was the same as all lately. Each day was the same since weeks, day after day the same monotonous scheme:

Eren goes to breakfast like a shadow or rather ghost, and doesn't pay any attention to anything. Jean from time to time tries to make him mad but it doesn't work as usual – Eren doesn't reply with barks and violence, he just mutters light reply, and turns back or even… ignores it! Then he disappears for whole day with Levi and Hanji and trains his titan skills or, if he's told to do something else, he works away from the group – pensive and broken.

During each meal he keeps his silence, and occasionally glances toward Armin but quickly turns his sight away with kind of painful sigh. But during whole day Armin can see Eren's wistful eyes on him dozen times. The brunet wants to make an interaction but he doesn't dare. He doesn't dare to make interaction almost with anybody. Whole days he spends his time on avoiding everyone – especially Armin.

Mikasa was helpless, and Armin could only watching his determined and powerful best friend becoming more and more like a blank shadow.

_Will something break this monotony? Anything… Oh, yes!_

Today at dinner Armin got message; Levi wants to meet him tomorrow because of very important issue.

* * *

"You gotta start to go out with the titan-brat." Levi could always get baldly to the point.

"Excuse me?!"

"I said, you two must be lovey-dovey gay as a rainbow to make that shitty brat be enjoyed with live and start him to practice."

"Eren doesn't practice? But why? He was–"

"… mad about killing all the titans? Yes, he was. But now he is not! At least, he hasn't got as strong motivation as he had before." Levi sat next to the blond. He was staring at the floor for a while and then said with more personal tone, "It's said he confessed you."

Armin didn't response but nodded.

"And why did he get so fucking dump in the downs?"

"I rejected him." said, looking fondly at Levi. "How possibly could I say 'yes' when I don't feel like that and… and of course because of us."

Levi released sigh and started with official tone after a while. "I don't care how you feel or not. You're the solider who was vowing the humanity freedom, and to achieve the freedom we need titan's skills of that brat. So your duty is to make him feel better to be good-working. It'll be your contribution into humanity's sake. And you don't wanna disappoint whole humanity, do you?"

Armin went speechless. _How can he ask me for something like that?_

"But! A-a-aren't we… dating?" spilt out after longer while.

"Armin Arlert, there're some higher priorities than our fancies. Everyone has to sacrifice something if we want to live out of this cage." From slightly change of his voice the boy concluded that Levi also wasn't content with this situation. But he was right. Utilitarianism above everything.

"But sir… don't you think if Eren finds out my affection is only a mirage he would be even more disappointed?"

"Find out?" Levi snorted loudly. "The guy who can't notice his equipment got rusty and disturbs him in training is supposed to find out something like that? Unless you tell it him face to face he won't suspect anything. Anyway, even if he can do it, it's your responsibility he won't get wind of anything."

* * *

The blond was sitting at the stables. He thought he knows now exactly how Eren feels…

_So we… have broken up? He didn't say it directly but if I'm supposed to be Eren's boyfriend… No! It's ridiculous! How can I force myself to like someone in way I don't feel?! That's something worse than rejection! I'm not okay with this what I've done to Eren, so how could I hurt him even more? Or maybe Levi's right? If I act in a proper way he won't realize anything. And then he'll see we not match this way, and we'll sever, and we'll be able be friends again!_

Armin smiled under his breath. This plan was perfect to him. Just few weeks and everything would be okay. He stood up filled with the willingness to act.

_So now I got to find Eren. And learn how to lie…_

* * *

The boy went to one of the common rooms – it was third where he hoped find Eren. And he did. Eren was alienating himself in lonely and quiet place. He was finishing cleaning the window, standing with his back to Armin (fortunately!) The blond was afraid Eren would ran away, and disappear somewhere if he notice him approaching.

Eren groaned loudly, throwing a rag into bucked with water and sat (or rather fell) on the branch. Only then he realized he's not alone.

"Hi Eren!" said Armin with smile and sat next to the brunet.

"H-hey, Armin." responded a bit confused, not looking even at him.

"Eren, listen, I want to talk with you about… something important." started a bit hesitantly.

"What's wrong?" Eren lit up a bit like a shepherd's dog which sniffed a wolf upcoming to sheep.

"Everything's fine, don't worry. I just wanted to ask you about this… what you've told me some weeks ago."

"Armin, don't force yourself to talk about… this." his voice was monotonous again. "It's okay, I understand."

"No, listen. I want to tell you that… I-I'm sorry for my behavior last time. And what's more, I do apologize for what I said to you, I… didn't mean it. Umm, I was just shocked and too scared to think about it, your confession was… so sudden and I completely freaked out. But now, when I thought about it with calm-mind, I want you to know t-that…" Armin took deep breath to calm his shaking voice. Eren was watching him with widened eyes – neither of them could believe it was happening for real. "It'd be pleasure to be your… boyfriend. If your proposition is current."

The blond was watching Eren's eyes got widened and mouth half-open. The silence in the room was growing and growing, Armin got nervous. He felt that thick air would suffocate him if the silence lasted a bit longer.

"Are you serious?" asked finally the boy, looking with sparkling, emerald eyes at Armin.

_It's the biggest and the most disgusting lie in my life…_ "Yes, Eren. I-I love you." said sheepishly looking down.

The miserable aura around Eren suddenly snapped and his usual energy and passion got back in a second. Armin felt strong arms of his friend wrapping his neck and the heat of his body very next to his torso.

"I'm so glad" whispered to the blonde's ear. "I'll make you the happiest person in the world, Armin! I knew we're meant to each other. We've always been."

"Uh, sure." said with smile and felt more comfortable. What could be difference between Eren-friend and Eren-boyfriend? They have always been close friends, and now Eren probably will want some hug from time to time or a kiss. But he won't insist on Armin because he knows he's sensitive and shy. Yeah, it can't be so hard. Just few weeks and everything will be same all.

* * *

Armin was reading in the library sipping once in a time warm tea. He was about taking another sip when he almost spilled out the tea, as he jerked hearing behind his back "Reading again?"

"Ah! Eren? You scared me."

"Sorry, sorry…" the brunet reached to his pocket and hide his hands behind himself. "I got something for you~" said playfully and placed a muffin on the desk.

Armin eyes widened. "Eren, did you steal it from the kitchen?"

"Being friends with Sasha got some grants." he shrugged without any bother and grinned.

"It's forbidden, if you got caught with it you would get troubles."

"So you better eat it up quickly." said, leaning over the boy and kissing him in his cheek. "Don't be so panicked, I usually get in trouble. And being punished for something what make you happy would be a pure pleasure."

Armin blushed and glanced at the candy. "Y-you did it because of me?" asked hesitantly.

"You're my precious boyfriend, aren't you?" whispered, looking at Armin tenderly. "And cause I though it matches to tea and… I hope you will be entertained while my training. I'll be back at the evening."

Armin nodded, as Eren kissed his cheek once again and went out of the library, looking back with smile at the blond.

Armin sipped some tea and bit the muffin. Divinely sweetness spread in his mouth making him smile. He thought Eren's act was really cute. Well, they were friends since always, and Eren was making from time to time some surprises… but now he felt the situation was a bit different. Eren knew Armin likes sweets but he hadn't risked getting him some cookies only because it can be Armin's fancy and 'it matches to _tea_'.

_Levi loves black tea…_ thought, and immediately felt horrible. Eren is his boyfriend now, he behaves as if Armin was his princess. Since last few days there was no single one when Eren didn't bring him a flower or a candy, like today, or wake up earlier to drag out of the dungeons to the dorms at floor, and wake Armin up with caress. Subtle touches when he was around and secretly holding hands was now a normal part of every day, though Armin wasn't used to it still. Eren was also doing a lot of other things Armin had never suspected his friend to be able to do. He was acting like a real novelistic lover, and Armin hated himself for that. Even when Eren does this everything for him, he still dares to think about Levi?

"I'm the worst!" whispered under his breath, staring at the bitten muffin. But he knew it can't be helped – pretending Eren's boyfriend wasn't his will, but a part (a_ very_ indirect part) of humanity's deliverance.

Armin decided to distract himself by eating away the muffin. It helped. Temporary.

* * *

At the evening after shower as Armin walked into his room, he saw another surprise – Eren himself.

"Eren?" said startled. "You shouldn't be in your quarter already?" Only if a dungeon lock you can call by 'quarter'.

"You again with 'following the rules'?" Eren smiled approaching to Armin, and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I wanted to say goodnight to my boyfriend, which I couldn't see at the dinner because of my lingered training."

Armin smiled warmly, and put his forehead on the brunet's shoulder. "You work so hard. I believe someday you'll be the one who get all of us out of this walls."

"Me too." whispered, and looked at the boy. "Armin, can I kiss you?"

The blond froze a bit. As far as now Eren have kissed Armin just in cheek or forehead. He knew what's Eren up to. He had actually no reason to refuse– kissing is something what couples do at the very beginning, and even if they were 'officially' dating about 5 days they knew each other very well, so there was no reason to feel too uncomfortable.

Armin nodded, blushing, and felt Eren's hand on his cheek. A moment later Eren's lips brushed against Armin's. The crystal-blue eyed shuddered, but not because of the shyness. He felt… nothing. When he and Levi was kissing the hot wave and drills were running through his body, and sensation of desire was taking him over. But there was nothing of it. And triviality of this act shaken Armin.

"Don't be scared. It's not a big deal." smiled Eren and connected their lips once again. Armin released a soft moan. "So, good night, my dear." said and went out, not wanting pushing pureness his boyfriend too much.

Armin laid to bed worried what the future can bring. He hoped Eren wouldn't be too fast, but if he start giving him signs he wants go with him to bed? Actually, kisses are the first step to do it… But maybe they would break up 'till Eren got this base?

_Oh God, it's not even a full week, and I'm already afraid if can I deal with it more than a month._

* * *

"Enter." said Levi, sitting behind his desk as he heard knocking to the door.

The blond figure went in and in the twinkling of an eye it was leaning over through the width of the wooden surface with his lips pressed to the short man's ones.

Levi pushed the boy away gently but firmly. "What are you doing? Eren is supposed to be here any minute to go for the training."

"I know. I-I'm sorry… but I've missed you." said with face of a lonely puppy.

Levi released a sigh, and sat the blond on his lap as he walked round the desk. "How it goes? That brat doesn't satisfies you?" murmured.

"It's not like that thoughtfully…"

"C'mon! You're together almost 2 weeks, gimme some gossips. Best spicy ones."

"Don't pretend you want to listen to this, it'd be awkward." Armin sent Levi a glimpse and sighed. "His kisses are not bad but I know, sooner or later, he'll ask me for… THIS. Not mentioning he's a virgin and thinks I am too."

"And you're afraid of unexperienced dominate-one? Or of him being astonished your skills in that matters despite you're a 'virgin'?"

"I was feeling horrible with all these lies but thank you, you gave me another worries." said with juicy sarcasm and groaned quietly. In fact Armin was about to ask if he really should go to bed with Eren. But this answer of Levi's gave him no more doubts about permission.

"You're taking it too seriously."

"Sorry I'm not playing with affection of my best friend with delight!"

Levi raised his eyebrow. "Have you… snorted? You're getting to be cynical, Arlert." He drew closer to the boy's face and smirked. "I like it. Sarcasm makes you sexier."

"I'm not in mood on your flirty-jokes, Levi! … ekhm, sir." Corrected himself, and stepped back as he heard a soft rush beyond the door. The moment after at the door resounded single knock and without waiting for answer Eren went in.

"Corporal Levi, I'm ready to goo~…" singed, looking once at Levi once at Armin.

The raven-haired man handed Armin a file of papers saying, "Assort it as I asked." Then he took his green coat and walked toward exit. "Better you be today more hardworking, brat."

"Yes, sir!" emerald-eyed exclaimed cheerfully, and gave the blond wide grin with a flirty blink before he disappeared, following his superior.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren groaned with pleasure as Armin let the brunet's tongue into his mouth. He pressed his bodyweight against the fragile boy, pushing him on the bed. The emerald-eyed broke the kiss and started caressing Armin's neck, giving them both this way time to take some breaths. But the panting hadn't gone, as Eren's knee pressed to Armin's crotch making the boy's arousal grow more.

Armin was sweetly mewling under his boyfriend, and his hips started unconscientiously moving up and down. His hardened manhood was rubbing against Eren's leg and his unzipped pants slide a bit down. He put his hands on back of Eren's neck drawing him closer to another kiss.

Eren brushed his pelvis against the fragile body feeling harder his throbbing erection. His hands went down to Armin's hips and stripped his bottom, as his face nuzzled into crock of the blonde's neck. Armin moaned heavily, burning with pleasure but his mind alarmed.

"E-Eren…" gasped.

Eren lost himself in caressing Armin's abdomen.

"Hnn~! Eren…" he put his hands on his partner's shoulders.

The brunet was still absent-minded.

"Eren, stop! Stop it, stop, please!" said with shaking, hesitant voice, struggling with himself because of overwhelming pleasure, and pushed his boyfriend off.

Eren looked at him with eyes full of lust. "What's wrong?"

"I-I think I'm not ready ye-e-et for that!" cried out the boy, as Eren started liking his nipple.

"Why? You want it… and I want you." whispered the brunet peering seductively at the ocean-eyed.

"We need to stop."

Eren was still keeping on.

"I'm scared!" squeaked with crystal voice.

Only then the emerald-eyed found enough strength to get off the small blond and laid down next to him with his face into the pillow, gasping hardly.

Armin bit his lip to stay conscientious and not to initiate situation again. But the muscular and tan body right next to him was extremely tempting, and light sheen of sweat made it even sexier.

"Sorry…" Eren mumbled into pillow and turned his head toward Armin. "I just… couldn't stop. I want you so badly!" his eyes sparkled.

Armin felt guilty about his refuse despite his body wanted that same. "I know. I want you too, but… maybe not yet. I mean–"

"It's okay. Take your time." Eren smiled. But Armin knew he was not content in fact.

"Let me make it up to you." smiled the blond, pulling Eren on edge of the bed and kneeled on the floor.

Eren's eyes widened. He wanted to say something when he felt the wet warmth at the tip of his shaft. His half-opened mouth released only groan. Armin took bigger part of Eren's manhood and adjusted his throat according to frequency Eren's moans, choosing the most pleasurable position for his partner. Then the blond started slowly suck, caressing from time to time the brunet's erection with his tongue.

In response he felt Eren's hands grabbing his locks and pushing his head to his crotch. Armin looked up tickling his friend's abdomen with his eyelashes. The emerald-eyed expression made the blond fell also good… and kind of proud. Eren's bitten lower lip – not to release so loud moans – and his virgin blush on face full of excitement was like an award. Armin would smile, but well… he can't. ; However the ocean-eyed decided to go further. He lidded his eyes and gave Eren the most boner-up serenade he ever heard – made form quiet gasps, moans and purrs but loud enough to reach Eren's ears.

"OhfuckArmin~!" yelled the elder boy and bucked his hips unwittingly once, then once again, and again giving the small blond mouth-fucking. Armin adapted to this situation and gave Eren possibly the weakest resistance and sweet mewling matched with his rhythm.

Eren cummed soon, being very freshman in this matters, and Armin weren't surprised. He expected Eren wouldn't last long at the beginning. He swallow whole milk Eren gave him and, as soon as he ensured the floor is clean, he cursed himself in his mind for this stupid habit and laid next to his exhausted boyfriend.

"Oh my God!" gasped Eren in delight. "You were awesome! As if you did it hundred times!"

Armin's face went a bit paler. "O-oh, stop it. It comes out somehow… naturally." He looked sheepishly down_. Shit, too close…_

The brunet put his hand on his boyfriend's cheek. He looked in his eyes and said noiselessly 'I love you.' kissing the blonde's button-nose.

* * *

As soon as Eren went out, Armin made his messy bed and laid down.

_Shit, it was so close! I won't resist too long. Well, I could do it already, but… but…_

He was scared. Armin understood he was really scared but no physical sensations or even pain – he knew already all of this. He was afraid of unexperienced Eren, and lack appropriate connection between them. As far as now he was only making love – making love cause between him and Levi was emotional relation. He hadn't had just pure sex.

This, what he felt, was pure lust, physical need…

_Too instinctive._

He could go all out with Eren then and there. But he couldn't bear with thought that he was not Levi.

_I must be able to do it! With or without love._

* * *

It was another afternoon which Armin was spending in Levi's office helping with paper work… and by the way giving him report.

"So, 2 months! – I dunno, should I be congratulating or sorry to you?" Levi was sitting at his desk full of documents.

"It's not so bad as at the beginning. I got used to I think. But actually Eren is nice and can be very obliging! Today he made picnic for our '2-months-versary'." Armin unwittingly smiled under his breath.

"So you're snacking between the meals?" he peered at the blond.

"Fortunately! Today's dinner was poorer than usual. And this lack of desert…"

"There were supposed to be a surprise after dinner for you guys – a strawberry cake, but… it was stolen." Armin eyes widened. Levi gave the blond a shot. "Have you changed your shampoo you smell like strawberries?"

"Umm, well… Is it possible on the picnic I had with Eren was a… a strawberry cake?" said with a sheepish smile.

"Damn brat!" the man hit with his fist in the desk. "He was practicing whole morning under my watch, and still was able to foot something up form this fucking kitchen?!" Levi gave Armin gaze which was demanding a response. He knew Armin knows…~

"E-Eren's friend with Sasha…" said hesitantly. Among ordinary soldiers Sasha was well-known smuggler of food.

"That Potato Girl? Oh, explains a lot."

"But! She did it probably for his order. And he did it to make me happy so…" the boy looked at his superior with wet puppy-eyes. "I hope we can pardon them this time. I'll talk to him and tell him to stop. Even with muffins!"

"He did it earlier too?"

"A few… times." the blond was still avoiding eye contact.

Levi shook his head with resignation and snorted, "Stealing sweets for gaining more attention and favor? What a childish way to express affection."

Armin looked away and slightly puffed his cheeks. _Well, I thought it was actually cute…_ "Ekhm, I don't wanna to reproach, but _somebody here _had ordered some extra candies once, and was bribing me to do some innocent things I was refusing to do."

"Shut up! After all you were pleased we did it."

The blond said nothing but gave Levi a playful smile. It was one of very few moments when the male's features softened a bit. Armin wanted also put his tongue out, but he thought it would be too immature.

"Oh, I need to tell you something." said Levi after while of assigning some papers in silence. As only he felt awaiting sight of ocean pupils he started, "If you see mails titled _Fürger District_ give it to the archives – you don't even need to read them – and send back note kind of _We do apologize but we are not in possess any of mentioned information, and we cannot fulfill your requests_. I'll give you some schemes and list of names which can be related with this case."

"Understood. … But what's this _Fürger Distric's Case_?"

"Well, some weeks ago in that district some civilians rebelled against our Corps. They said we use people to feed Titan after another crusade with civil people who got killed some months ago."

"I didn't hear about it." the boy's eyes widened as he felt weird and uncomfortable feeling.

"And I hope you won't repeat it to anybody 'cuz this information is forbidden for public, and even for Scouts which are not directly involved. As I said, couple months ago we got order from Sina to organize another companion as was it 6 years ago and join about 800 men. As anybody could supposed there got back about 57." Levi was talking with calm, usual voice and his sight didn't want out form papers he held. As if he was telling random story. "And then people from Fürger got a bit pissed off and started attacking our soliders which were stationed there. Of course Stationary Guard went in and helped our boys 'get rid of this problem'. We vanished uncomfortable guys, but unfortunately they got families. And the families are nagging. We mustn't allow this to spread, so the best we can to is acting as nothing happened. We saw nothing – Guard saw nothing. Who would believe some crazy folks?"

"WHAT?! And you want just sweep it under the rug?!" Armin yelled from depth of his lungs.

"Don't howl. And why not?" Corporal didn't raise his sight from papers.

"They need compensation or any support! Can you imagine how families of the killed are feeling?!"

"C'mon we ar–" Levi finally looked up and met with sight _I know how they feel cause I'm one of them._ The raven-haired released a sigh. "What else can I do? Say, 'Yuuup, sorry – we've fucked up' and watching as Survey Corps are dissolving as well as humanity's hope to win against Titans?! Phm! yeah, I see Military Police fighting out the Walls – no fucking way!"

"I don't understand why are you following such an awful commend! How could you?!"

"Because I'm the one who gave this solution. It's the best way for Corps. Maybe it doesn't look good right now but in further time…"

Armin didn't listen. He was too shocked. All what he could think about was Levi was one of this people who cause him suffered the most. When Armin lost his grandpa he and his friends were left alone, with no roof above their heads, with no food, with no help. And only because of 'not getting too much public attention'.

First, Levi wanted him to dating his friend against his will and emotion, and now he makes suffer more people who are in desperate situation. And is it 'for good of Legion'? Can't the support for those civils come _in cognito_ to help them in the way nobody notice?

Armin stood up so violently that chair he was sitting on fell on the floor with loud bang. "YOU BASTARD!" cried out and dashed out from the office with eyes full of tears.

_Calm down. I need to calm down… In fact, it can't be pulled out to daylight. I can't show Eren I was crying. I can't show anybody – they'll ask why. But all in all... Levi is an asshole! _

* * *

Armin was getting back to his room after very crazy afternoon and evening in Hanji's laboratory. Really, at times the genius of this woman seemed to insanity. But well, it's said every extraordinary intelligent person is kind of freak. (So Hanji will be highly awarded someday.)

The blond was enjoying with refreshing night air coming from the open windows and smooth dark, when the moon shined revealing frame of Eren's figure on one of the hall's balcony. Armin approached slowly to his friend who, based on his elbows on railing, was staring at the shining full moon. He didn't even notice the boy's arrive until the small one stood next to him and also leaned on the stone railing.

"Oh, Armin? I didn't notice you…"

"Sorry, did I interrupt you?" said mildly with smile. He though he the first time had noticed how magically Eren's emerald eyes look in night light.

"No, of course not! I was just… well…" he looked up at the mysterious moon again. His eyes sparkled again reflecting the moonlight. The blond felt his heart shudder at this sight.

"Are you ruminating? It's unusual thing to you."

"Isn't it? But it happens even to me, from time to time." grinned.

"What are you thinking about so hard?"

"I was just wondering how much time it'll take me to control this power and be totally useful. I wish someday we were be able to worry about our lands but not like today – fighting with Titans and shivering awhile waiting when another attack comes, but with people, like in your books. Conflicts with another countries where live people don't seem to me so dangerous. With titans we have no room to argue, and with people you can always negotiate and try to find way which contents both sides. Grabbing the swords is the last resort."

Armin felt hot flush hearing Eren's words, as if summer heat took his breath away. His rarely calm and sooth voice was something new for Armin despite he knew Eren whole his life. It was like he meet Eren completely anew.

"Hey, you okay?" asked the brunet tenderly and touched gently Armin's hand.

The boy's heart shuddered under his friend's feel. He moved his hand away and got confused. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just… a little bit tired. Today was long day… today. So… Umm, yeah. I-I'll go to sleep now. Good night." He didn't dare give Eren goodnight-kiss or even look at him long enough to let him notice his smile, but rushed into the building and headed straightway to his room.

Waiting as sleep come, Armin was thinking over and over about past weeks and Eren's behavior. He saw the very new side his friend of whom he was sure he knew almost everything. Last months had shown to Armin that he knew hardly half of Eren's mind, heart and character. Suddenly his best friend appeared to be someone different he thought he was.

In the other hand, he saw also the true face of Levi. He also didn't even suspect him being so rotten in some matters. Or in general?

The blond crossed his hands on his chest which was thumping loud. His heart was flying away and back only when he reminded himself Eren at the bower in moonlight. He was feeling like…

_No way! Could it be…?_

* * *

**A/N; Sorry it took me so long… (._.") but I really wanted to rethink some things to make this story kind of well-maintained (in cause-and-effect way). As you can see I decided to make this story three-shot, so expect upcoming chapter!  
But! xD I got another surprise: After 3rd chapter the story will be officially completed, however… (I'm sure in 80%) I'll update also 'Extras' D**


	3. Chapter 3

Armin's butt felt stricken by somebody's hand in the middle of empty hall. The gest, in some situation very complimenting but still inappropriate, made wave of shock and appall.

"Yayks~! What the hell are you doing, Ere–!?" the butt's owner groaned in indignation but his voice cut as he saw the hand was belonging to someone different than he suspected. "Oh, Lev– Corporal Levi. Ekhm, to what am I owing this way of… expressing your attention in public place?"

"To your sexy butt of course." Direct as always. "And this public place is depopulated as Maria's districts, so there's nothing unseemly."

The blond held out his desire of slapping this man. "Oh, well…"

"Armin, why are you avoiding me? Since last time in my office you haven't shown even once." He smirked and leaned forward. "Could it be my worse side scared the baby? Despite you saw it dozens of times?"

"So, let we say I didn't even suspected your 'worse side' is as rotten as it is. I though you're leaded by the will of helping people every way you can, not only by struggling for them to be free. There're things we can do to help them now. But I see for commanders like you it's not important, and you know better solutions." The blonde's face was firm and embittered.

"And only because of this one incident you want to vanish everything we had in common?"

"No…" _Not only because of this…_

"You were painfully conscientious of how abnormal I am when we started dating and it didn't disturb you whole this time. And suddenly it does?" Levi scanned the boy with his inscrutable sight. "Oh, is it being with Eren too much time? You got used to less-rotten people and you're disgusted with my behavior. Well, maybe in fact better are the ones who live in insane desire of 'killing all the Titans' and restrict their all interest only to this matter, and blindly endeavor to make it true, not paying attention to potential danger. Hm, that's explains why the brat needs you. He was born without brain, so you–"

"Stop it!" Armin felt inside growing anger. He knew nothing gonna stop him now. "Maybe he is kind of jerk. Maybe he acts like irresponsible, hot-headed kid. Maybe he is retarded with ethics of social interactions… But he cares the ones he loves. And he would never treat any human as you did! For him people are not a junk!" screamed with fire in his eyes and clenched fists.

"Why are you defending him so much? …You've fallen in love with this brat?!"

Armin's mouth didn't release any answer. His blue eyes went aside.

Levi approached few steps toward the boy. "You did. Are you breaking up with me?!" his voice was a mix of anger, sorrow and disbelief and it was impossible to guess which emotion is dominating.

"Yes." said with crystal and firm voice. His blue eyes were looking straight into Levi's dark pupils without a shade of fear or unsure. Levi took deep breath and his face wore inscrutable appearance again.

"You'd better not." stated with freezing cold tone.

"Because what?" Armin didn't bite his tongue on time, but he knew he has nothing to lose. "I'm not your toy! You forced me to be in relationship because of the humanity's sake. But in this relationship I see no sake, not anymore. It's not an order but a matter of feeling. And I feel I don't want to have anything in common with you, besides of official relations."

"And that's your final choice?" the man rather hissed than said.

"Yes, it is." Armin kept his calm voice and sober mind.

"Arlert, there will be no back." Levi gasped in rage through his gritted teeth. The boy noticed the man's fist are trembling. "So, I'll ask you once again…"

"There's no need to do that." The blond knew Levi was never repeating himself or asking twice. The slight conscientious that he's hurting him so badly, reached him. But he made his decision already. There was no room to hesitate, not now. "My answer stays the same. You're my superior. Nothing more. And–"

"Fine!" the man screamed as he apparently lost his temper. However, still he didn't looked like furious. Seemingly. "But! If you still want accusing me of lie and duplicity, and compare to your new golden-heart boyfriend, first answer to yourself questions; what he thinks you are, how your honeymoon has started, and where in this mess is your beloved truthfulness."

These words hit Armin as a brick falling from 4th floor right on his head.

"Good luck, you newly-fucking-weddings." snorted Levi as he passed by Armin and went in unknown direction.

* * *

Eren turned on his side and saw blond head right next to his chest with pair of azure eyes looking at him. He opened his eyes winder to assure he's not dreaming.

"Armin? What are you doing in dungeons?"

"I came to my boyfriend. I wanted to tell you good morning… but it's still 5a.m., so I'll do it later." said quietly and cuddled to Eren's chest. His heartbeat was like a soothing melody. "You always come to wake me up, so I can do it once too." Armin heard Eren's heart got faster.

"Why so suddenly?" asked the brunet completely astonished.

"Ain't you happy?" he pouted.

"No, I didn't mean that–"

"I just wanted to see you." whispered the boy looking in emerald eyes and connected their lips. "I'm so happy I got you…"

"Really?" Eren was sure – it must be a dream.

"Of course! We're together 2 months – what are you thinking?"

"Well…" the brunet looked sheepishly aside. "Usually I was the one saying 'I love you' and you was nodding or saying 'me too', so… it's kind of surprise to me. Very nice surprise."

Armin looked down. "Yeah, you're right. I was too snippy for you, but now…" his big eyes looked in emerald pupils with honest. "… I know I have nothing more precious than you. I love you." The blond pulled Eren into another kiss. But this time more eagerly and passionately. Eren took the kiss with pleasure and lost in it, allowing Armin turn him on his back. The titan shifter didn't suspect the boy could be so good in kissing… but hm, there was something different in his way of kissing.

"A-Armin?" the brunet looked with confused face at Armin who was leaning over him and smoothly straddled him. Eren blushed. "You okay?"

"Eren…" Armin was staring at him, leaning over and over 'till their faces was an inch to each other. "Let's do THIS." whispered moving his pelvis and felt hardening thing on his 'seat'.

"Are you sure?" big emerald eyes was looking with unbelief at the boy. The blond just nodded and clung to his lover's lips again with more arousal.

Eren, taken into frantic kiss, was sensing more and more nervous aura of Armin's when the blond started moving rhythmically his hips during this wave of passion. Also his swollen lips, what happened usually when the boy was greatly crying, said Eren that something was not good.

The emerald-eyed broke the kiss gently what made the blond nuzzling in crock of his neck and keep on caressing. "Armin, sorry I'm asking you now, but… have something happened?"

"Why you asking?" the boy didn't stop kissing the brunet's neck.

"You seem to be, well… Why so sudden?"

Armin raise and gazed into Eren's eyes. "Now I'm sure what I want. I got to know that I want you, I want to do this with you and I won't be more confident of that ever."

"I see but… I don't want to hurt you, but I think I need to tell you, you look queer – as if you were in desperation and want me to do this with you to distract yourself."

_Shit, when he learnt reading in other's mind?_ "Is it bad? I mean… Ugh, okay! Maybe I had a bad day. But is it not good to be by your side to cheer up?"

"What happened?"

Armin got back to kissing Eren's chest. "I want to cheer up, so I don't wanna think about it."

"You've argued with Levi?"

Suddenly Armin jerked and looked with widened eyes at Eren. "W-why did it come to your mind?"

"You like him."

Armin went speechless. He was watching the brunet as if his mouth was moving but there was no sound. The boy felt he was losing the ground. He raised, unsure if he should be sitting on Eren still or not.

The brunet sat and looked at the boy. "Well, it happened I was about enter to his office and I heard you two talking. I never heard anyone was calling him only by his name, and…" Eren looked aside. "Once when we were making out and it got to be really hot you… among the moans you called his name." said and bit his lip in worry.

Armin went pale but he tried to smile innocently. "W-what? It couldn't be! When possibly I did so?" _It can't be! I went out of mind and was too careless_!?

"Couple of days ago. I wanted to ask you about it, but I didn't know how to start..."

Armin felt his limbs were shivering. He sat next on Eren's bed and looked down completely confused… and scared. He was feeling drills expending on his body. But the brunet also was not calm – he was chewing his lips and his voice went shiver.

"Armin, please. I-if you want to… end up with me–"

"NO!" cried out the blond and tears flew down his face. "I don't want to fall apart with you…" He sobbed and wiped his eyes looking sheepishly at the brunet. "Eren, listen, maybe… Maybe I was into Levi, maybe we… even was dating…"

"Say what?!" exclaimed the emerald-eyed with widened eyes, but the small boy put his finger on his partner's mouth.

"Shhh. Anything he and me did it's the past now. I can't imagine my life without you. I admit, when we started dating I wasn't in love with you, and my thoughts about Levi was distracting me, but now it's over. You're the most important person in my live." _He doesn't need to know details._

"You two were dating?" asked blankly with astonishment. Armin said nothing but nodded. "And did you do… together…?" Another confirm. "So you are not–"

"I'm not a virgin." Whispered the blond under his breath.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You didn't ask." responded calmly.

Eren fell on his bed and said nothing, staring at the ceiling. The silence got lingered.

"Are you mad?" the boy asked quietly when he gain enough strength to look at his friend.

The brunet closed his eyes for a while and took deep inhale. "I… yes.. maybe… no, I dunno. Ergh! Sorry, I got too fucked-up mind to say something now." The emerald eyes got watery looking at the fragile blond figure. "Can you leave me alone for now?"

Armin without a word buttoned his shit, woke up and went out from the cell, so-called 'Eren's dorm'. He looked back to see as Eren cover his face with his hand and turns on his side with his back to Armin. But he just knew his friend was crying.

The blond went to hall and started climbing up the stairs. But until he reached the peak of the stairs he slumped helplessly to the floor and hide his face in his curled up legs. The small boy bit his lips to blood to stop the sounds of sobbing.

_Please, please no… Why everything have to fuck up just when I started to care?! Is it a punishment for my lies? Why when I care about Eren the most I have to lose him?_

* * *

The boys spend whole day separated. They hardly see each other during meals. The very next morning Armin woke up without caressing hand of Eren on his cheek and felt as his heart falls apart. Everything what 2 months ago could be embarrassing and completely unnecessary for Armin, today was painfully assuring the blond how much Eren loved him and how badly he needs him around.

But he was not there. That made Armin's eyes, swollen form night-crying, get watery again. He felt not able to get up from his bed. As if something took his whole live-powers away. But the morning roll-call was ringing unmercifully.

* * *

At the evening Armin was sitting with mind-blank and tried to read a book. Then he felt two strong hands cuddling him from behind and warm body on his back.

"I'm sorry." Familiar voice resounded in his ear. "I'd promised myself I never make you cry… I broke it. I'm sorry I made you worried when you needed some cheer-up."

Armin turned back and clenched to the brunet's chest. "It's okay, Eren. You were shocked – I understand. And I do apologize I didn't say you that… you know."

Eren smiled and looked aside. "Well, in fact – I didn't ask. But I thought we're friends and you'll share this kind of stuff with me."

"I'm sorry." The blonde's eyes went down. "But because it was HE and he's training you as well I thought I'd be better to keep it in secret. He himself claimed it'd be better not to expose it. Anyway, are we okay?" azure, puppy-eyes looked at the brunet's face with hope.

"Yeah, I think yeah but…" the emerald-eyed got confused. "No, never mind."

Armin stubbornly held his hands and stared. "Tell me!"

"It's embarrassing! We both are okay so–"

"Tell!"

"I feel humiliated!" he shot. "I-I wanted to do this with you but now when I know you're experienced I will be embarrassed and… ya' know." _I wanted to be your first._

Armin smiled seeing blushed face of his boyfriend. "There's no need to!"

"I feel less-macho."

The boy couldn't help but laugh. _He really said 'macho'?!_ "Eren, we both know that even if I were unexperienced I wouldn't let you do anything until I knew, at least in theory, how to do this. And you would do nothing but let me instruct you during _the do._"

The taller boy considered this what he heard, biting his lip. "Well… Point for you." _Still I feel less-macho._

Armin wrapped his arms round Eren's neck and as if he read his mind he said "Soo… maybe I'll do something to make you feel more macho? Like the only man in the world..."

"Sounds nice." The brunet smiled and let Armin push him on his bed.

It was probably the most wonderful moment in his life. As their clothes flew on the floor and bodies were hot enough with kisses, Armin laid on his back positioning his legs and handed his partner a lube. He watched as Eren's shaking hands smeared the liquid on his manhood and giggled.

"Eren," the blond put his hands on hands his lover. "take it easy. Don't be so nervous."

"A-ah. Yeah, sorry…" the taller boy got more confused and blushed. But comforted by Armin's kiss he lost himself in it and only light whimper of the blond made him realize he's already inside, making rhythmical moves which gave him unspoken pleasure. The boy's mewling was pumping his ego up to stars and that way he gave Armin spicy fuck which actually the small one wished. Eren was doing it in his own, characteristic way – not so dominating as Levi but still he felt so fucking good~!

Finally they fell apart and was taking their breaths looking into each other eyes.

After a while Armin looked sheepishly down intertwining their fingers and whispered, "Thank you, Eren. You are the one who taught me love is something more complicated than I was thinking. The love sometimes doesn't comes immediately, it's not like sudden hit of an arrow – it's like a seed which need time, a lot of time of caring to grow and blossom. It doesn't happen in a second, it's not always wonderful and obvious from the very beginning, and it's something we need to care every day."

"And I'll care it every single minute." Said wrapping his hand round the small one's body and hugging him.

. . .

"Oi, Armin" the blue-eyed looked at him after a while. "Your moans are so fucking sexy… next time we do it in dungeons."

His face blushed fiercely. "Don't say it aloud! It's embarrassing, _baka_!" squeaked and hid his face in the emerald-eyed's chest.

Eren laughed honestly. He knew that in fact Armin couldn't wait it.


End file.
